Just One Night
by LadyPython
Summary: Oneshot. How to put this delicatly . . . Eragon and Arya's first night together. So very rated M.


**I don't know what happens before or after this, and I don't care. I just wanted to write this and get it out of my system. Go ahead and R&R if you want, but this is just a silly little oneshot I did to satisfy myself.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Arya watched each other quietly as they ate. Different thoughts ran through each mind, but they both knew what would happen once they finished eating and the camp went to sleep.

Later, Eragon stared out into the woods where Saphira had flown to hunt. The others had gone out hunting, too, but Eragon had stayed behind. Ever since his training with the elves he hadn't eaten meat.

Arya seated herself on the ground next to Eragon and the watched the light breeze stir the trees for a long time, before he spoke: "Galbatorix's troops are moving."

She glanced at him and nodded. "I know." They were silent again, then she stood and said, "Come with me, I have something to show you." He rose and followed her to her tent.

Inside, she went to a dark wood box and lifted out a brilliant blue sword. Eragon gasped and stared at it. "A band of thieves in Urû'baen snuck into the King's castle and stole this, among many other things. They sent it here for you," she told him. He took it from her outstretched hands and stared at it, in awe. "Its name is Hljodhr Adurna, Silent Water," she told him.

"It's amazing," he murmured and quickly buckled this new sword to the empty place on his belt where Zar ' Roc had been. The familiar weight of a sword at his side comforted him and he smiled at Arya, who smiled brightly back. "Thank you."

"Credit does not go to me, but you're welcome," she replied and held out her hand to him. Eragon took it and she said, "Come. I'll take you back to your tent."

He followed her through the rows and rows of identical tents, until they came to his, which looked just like all the others. "Goodnight Eragon Shadeslayer," she said and leaned in, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

She started to pull away, then changed her mind and went the other way, deepening the kiss. Eragon's hands went to her waist and she leaned into him, dragging her fingers through his hair. He murmured her name as they fumbled with the tent flap, mouths still locked together.

They fell inside the tent, landing on Eragon's mat. Arya hurriedly undid the buttons of his shirt while he planted soft kisses along the column of her neck, making her moan. She pulled the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands across his strong chest, kissing him once more.

Their tongues tangled together in frenzied passion and Eragon pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her perfect, round, pale breasts. He took one into his mouth and suckled. Her head fell back and she sobbed in pleasure and pain. She dug her fingers into his hair and held them there, while he laid a row of kisses down her stomach. She bit her lip to stop a scream and wrapped her legs around his torso.

He lifted her off of his lap and toed off his boots. She did the same and pulled her pants down over her hips. Eragon grabbed her hand and flipped her onto her back on the mat. He took hold of her pants and worked them off the rest of the way. She laughed and unbuckled his sword belt, which she threw into a corner, and pulled off his pants as fast as she could.

They fell to the mat, limbs and mouths tangling together, hearts beating fast in anticipation. Eragon wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her hips to meet his. As he slid silkily into her, she gasped and dug her fingernails into his back.

She whimpered his name and he buried his face in her hair, sighing. They were still for a few moments, simply holding each other, before they started to move in a natural rhythm. Arya wrapped a leg around his back, barely holding onto her control.

When he could hold himself no more, Eragon spilled himself into her and she collapsed under him, her climax rolling through her.

He fell on top of her and they fell asleep.


End file.
